Chica
This article is about Chica from the first game, maybe you're looking for her new version from the sequel? Main = Chica is one of the five antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy and Bonnie. She is the back-up singer in the Fazbear band. During the night, along with the other animatronics, she will try to force any human or endoskeleton she sees into an animatronic suit. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with an orange beak, purple eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries in her left hand a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes. Like all the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Like the other old animatronics, Chica has been redesigned and replaced in the sequel. Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point she barely resembles her first appearance. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down and she looks more androgynous as a result. Her body seems to have minimal, if any, changes. Perhaps most the most disturbing changes are in the head area; Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, which are now blue and resemble human eyeballs. Her beak has also been reshaped and now looks more like a particularly bulbous nose, and has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak, as well as the infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself. She also appears to have two stumps where her hands used to be, with wires poking out. Overall, Chica seems to be the most disfigured of the older animatronics, but has not fallen into disrepair quite as badly as the others. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage she can then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As with Bonnie, the closer Chica is to the security room, the more demented her appearance becomes. Her jaw opens wider as she nears, and she starts to twitch and spasm when she's at the camera closest to the player, though only on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night, as well as on extreme difficulty during Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights. A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. On some nights, if the player does not look at Chica on the monitors, she will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving from The 3rd Night onwards. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into the room, although she cannot be seen. When she does, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side will no longer function. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make when waiting for the player. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the screen. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM. In later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Audio The groaning sounds made by Chica when she sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Bonnie makes the same sounds. The sound Chica emits when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. The noise Chica makes when moving from one room to another. Bonnie also makes this noise while moving. Trivia * Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie. *Chica is the second least active animatronic, next to Freddy's behavior during the earlier nights. *Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy. *Chica is proved to be taller than Bonnie, as in the image with them both in the Dining Area Chica is taller. * Chica is the only original animatronic to not have ears. ** Chica's counterpart is another animatronic to not have ears. *She makes an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when she gets near or is inside the office itself. She and Bonnie both do this. There are many theories that address this, including that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from the incident. However, the voices could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and definitely haven't been repaired. *Chica's attire is the only attire with words. *Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from the head due to the design of her mouth. *Chica is the only one of the main three animatronics that is not seen "without her eyes." This refers to having very small pinprick pupils, exemplified by Freddy whilst he is in darkness. ** However, Chica's counterpart will be seen with an endoskeleton eyes in the sequel. *Unlike Bonnie (and Freddy when the power goes out), she stares at the player through the window instead of the door. *Just like Bonnie, Chica is confirmed to be able to pull down the monitor. *Chica is one of two animatronics that doesn't appear during the Hallucinations, the other being Foxy. *In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. *Chica could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. *Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. ** "Chica" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cutie." *Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of the feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident she is a chicken. Chica is also confirmed to be a chicken by Scott Cawthon, in a discussion on the game's mechanics as found here. *The plushie version of Chica is holding the cupcake with eyes, seen in the office. *Chica is the only animatronic referred to as a female. Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy are referred to as males. *Chica has a counterpart in the sequel: Chica 2.0. *There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Chica attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Chica's scream will repeat and her kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See video. This glitch can also work with Bonnie. |-| Images = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Trailers chicateeth.jpg|Chica's second set of teeth as seen in the trailer. ChicaTrailer.jpg|Chica on the stage during the day, as seen in the trailer. (Freddy's arm and hand in foreground). Gameplay Show_stage_nocamera.jpg|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy. Cam1B_chica1.png|Chica in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area. Cam7 chica1.png|Chica at the Restrooms. 219.png|Chica staring at CAM 7. qhql278.png|Chica standing in the middle of the East Hall. 226.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall. 476.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner. Cam4B_chica3.png|Chica staring at CAM 4B as her head twitches. Chica ECH.gif|Chica twitching in the later nights. (Click to animate). Brightened DiningArea Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for convenience. Cam1B chica2_bright.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Restroom Chica.png|Chica at the Restrooms, brightened. 219_bright.png|Chica staring at CAM 7, brightened. EastHall 4A Chica.png|Chica coming down the East Hall, brightened. 226_bright.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall, brightened. 476_bright.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner, brightened. EastHall 4B Chica.png|Chica looking in CAM 4B as her head twitches, brightened. Miscellaneous Chica doll.png|The purchasable Chica plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' File:Chica_close-up_FNaF_2.png|Chica in the sequel's trailer. Chicainvent.png|Chica in Right Air Vent. Captura de pantalla 2014-10-21 a la(s) 7.19.19 PM.png|Chica in Right Air Vent, close-up. Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Pictures Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2